


Family is What We Make it

by Mullk6



Series: You ain't never read a fic like this [5]
Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Ace needs a hug, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crossover, De-aged Hatake Kakashi, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, He didn't need Minato and Kushina death 2.0, Kakashi Needs a Hug, Kakashi would like it if his comrades stopped dying around him thank you, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Roger Pirate Kakashi, Whitebeard Pirate Kakashi, why is this his life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: Kakashi was getting too old for this. But being a pirate is a lot more fun than being a ninja. Now if only he could escape his position of "Nakama-Killer Kakashi".





	1. Prologue

Hatake Kakashi woke up twelve.

No, that's not twelve at night, or twelve in the afternoon. Hatake Kakashi woke up twelve-years-old again. And it wasn't time travel. He knew this from the fact that there was nothing he came across that was familiar.

There were no Shinobi, no mentions of Chakra, not even any continents. He was in an entirely different world, if his hunch was correct. Thankfully he could still use his hard earned talents and his chakra reserves were the same as they had been the last time he'd checked. Which was very good, since they'd be able to expand even further now that his body was once again growing, allowing his tenketsu to grow some more.

This didn't change the fact that Kakashi was very, very lost and he had no idea what he could do about it.

And then he met Roger. At 14 years old, Kakashi met the man he'd consider on par with his sensei, Minato. Of course there were differences, of course there were. But Roger had that something Minato had possessed, that Naruto had possessed, he was just much, much more boisterous and loud about it. Yes, even more so than Naruto, and that was saying something.

Physically, he was five years older than the other two brats on the ship, mentally, he was much, much older. He'd survived to see his 78th birthday, surprisingly enough. He had seen his Genin grow up and start families of their own, even if Sasuke had taken longer than he should have in actually growing up and coming home. They'd all turned out well if he said so himself.

But back to the two other brats. Kakashi felt like he was on a Genin team again, only with two Obitos instead of one. He also met Rouge and was reminded of Kushina. The woman had a much, much more even temper than the other redhead but she too had a strong will and made a great older sister.

It didn't much matter that Kakashi was much older than all of them, he could be a brat just as well as the others.

But of course, nothing lasts forever. And the day came when he once again lost it all. And it wasn't the day of the execution. That... that, he had been braced for. Standing in front of Rouge-neechan's grave-

Well... That was an entirely different matter.

Kakashi had heard of the manhunt, sure. But he hadn't seen Rouge-neechan's name anywhere, so he thought she'd be fine for a while. He'd been busy keeping the Marines, Bountyhunters and Pirates with vendettas off of the backs of the two other “brats” until the two had at least somewhat regained their equilibrium. He hadn't even felt her die through the modified Hiraishin Kunai he'd given her, but perhaps that just meant that he wasn't as good at seals as he'd thought he'd been.

He'd failed. He'd failed his Captain, he'd failed Rouge-neechan... and he'd failed their _child_.

Nakama-killer Kakashi indeed.

Kakashi sank to the ground, arms embracing himself tightly in a mocking parody of holding himself together as he shook. The grave wasn't even that old. If he'd just come _earlier_ -

Well, nothing to it now.

He was destined to be alone, wasn't he?

The once-again 20-year-old stood up shakily, expression deceptively blank. The first thing on his list was once again getting himself a face-mask. He was done showing himself to others and it did offer some advantages in fights. Besides, it was what he'd worn for most of his life, so it wasn't that hard to get used to hiding almost all of his face again.

At some point, he'd started up a spy-network, using a tactic quite similar to those of Jiraiya. Well, instead of being a notorious pervert, Kakashi had taken on the guise of a ladies-man. In reality, though, all those women were part of his information network. That isn't to say he never had sex with them, but mostly he just took care of some more unsavory customers for them in exchange for the information, or maintenance work and chores. This was how he found out about Newgate.

Well, he already _knew_ of Newgate, the man's existence was nothing new. No, what was new was...

“Whitebeard's interested in you,” one of his agents told him, filing her nails in the privacy of the room they were in while Kakashi leant against the door, listening to her and any potential eavesdroppers “rumor is he's looking to recruit you.”

The former Roger Pirate hummed at the new development, unsure what to do with the information.

When he was 22, Kakashi stopped avoiding his Captain's old rival and let the man find him.


	2. Sleeping fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is a laid-back person, really.
> 
> Up until the point that his protective instincts are awakened that is.
> 
> No one could have seen his reaction to Whitebeard attacking the new Super Rookie, "Fire Fist" coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No bloodshed yet, unfortunately.

Kakashi wasn't sure why he'd taken the risk, but somehow he'd ended up joining Newgate's family. He could call the man Oyaji easily enough, it wasn't a title he'd ever used for his own father. Perhaps if his Tou-san hadn't been Tou-san, he'd feel differently, but alas, he'd never used Oyaji as a definite title to call the man by.

He wasn't really sure if he'd ever truly consider Newgate as a father figure, what with the true age-difference being what it was.

Everyone on the crew had caught on to his attitude, but they didn't call him out on it. It was his past, not theirs, and since he hadn't asked them about their personal history, he was extended the same courtesy. But they didn't question his loyalty.

Because, if anything, that was one thing that had stayed the same. The Copy-Nin's loyalty _burned_ in a way that was rare. Especially when he'd already been part of a crew before this.

But Kakashi clung to the phrase Obito had told him all those years ago, on that horrible mission that changed everything.

_“Those who break the rules are trash... but, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.”_

It was burnt into him at a young age and the words would never fade. They were the only reason he could feel less bitter about losing Rouge to the fact he'd been watching Shanks and Buggy's backs. He couldn't blame them for being weak. They were just kids, after all.

He hadn't shown anyone on the crew his face and only some of them had ever seen him without his mask, when he was still part of the Roger Pirates. This made mealtimes very amusing for the man since there was always someone trying to catch a glimpse and Kakashi loved the looks on their faces when he foiled their attempts again and again.

At 27-years-old, Hatake Kakashi was made 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

It wouldn't be until 11 years later that things would change for the man. Until then, he would have his nightmares and his guilt to keep him company as he slowly tried to lower his walls. It would take 11 years for him to not need to try, they'd lower themselves. 

Because there was no way he could keep _their_ son out.

It started with a new Bounty. “Fire Fist” Ace, a Super Rookie. He'd been stuck on the picture, so he'd barely glanced at the name under it. He'd kick himself for it later, but the resemblance was too much for the man to think rationally and Kakashi dismissed the thought before it could form and kept himself from looking at it too much, instead blatantly reading his porn out in the open. He was pretty sure some of his crew mates thought he was some sort of sex fiend, but he didn't quite care. It gave him a perfect excuse to meet with his contacts every time they made landfall somewhere with a brothel. Of course, said contacts didn't help much in preparing him, since Ace didn't really visit such establishments and his crew was tight-lipped when _they_ did. As such, Kakashi didn't learn the kid's full name until after the fact.

When the rumor came that Fire Fist was after Oyaji's head, the crew was more amused than anything, Kakashi especially. He wondered what the motive was behind this one's attempt and chuckled to himself, hiding behind his book as they approached the island they heard the rookie was fighting Jinbe on. According to rumors, the two hadn't stopped yet since they started four or five days ago and the former Kage had to marvel at the stamina of both battlers.

When they actually got there, it was evident that the two hadn't been able to settle the score. However, The kid was the only one to move, so Kakashi would have to give him the win, if asked. The Copy-Nin looked at the kid with admiration, even if he seemed to be reading his book to anyone else. He tilted his head at the wall of fire erected between the two crews, the young Captain standing if not strong then resolute. It seemed this “Fire Fist” possessed something he'd last seen a few decades ago. The Hatake marveled at that inwardly even as he felt blood drip onto the seal-

His thoughts ground to a screeching halt even as his Captain and the kid conversed.

He felt blood dripping onto the seal.

The seal he thought was faulty.

He felt _blood_ drip onto _Rouge-nee's seal._

Kakashi moved with speed he hadn't used in over half-a-century and drew his tanto. He was gone from his place before his book even hit the deck. The sound of said book making contact with the wood beneath it was masked by the sound of steel on steel, before everything went quiet.

The sharingan under his Hitai-ate carved with the Whitebeard Jolly Roger burned even as he didn't use it. The son of Konoha's White Fang was _livid._

_No one hurts the Captain's son!_


	3. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has a minor breakdown. Ace is confused. The Whitebeards aren't much better.

Nobody so much as twitched. There was only the sound of the waves, the fire and breathing. Kakashi barely strained as he channeled chakra into his muscles, holding the blade of Whitebeard's bisento at bay with the tanto behind his back, kneeling in between Ace and his Captain. With a heave accompanied by the sound of screeching metal, Kakashi stood up, forcing the Yonko to withdraw his weapon, and spun around 180 degrees, twirling his tanto to point it at the much, much larger man's throat, thought he was nowhere near it.

No one knew how to react to the apparent mutiny or insubordination, they weren't sure. Marco was the first to gather his wits “What the hell, Hatake, yoi!?”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, so, he'd been demoted to 'Hatake', as opposed to 'Kakashi', huh? Well, he could see why. But...

“Touch him and die.”

Everyone present whom had ever heard him speak was taken aback by the sheer murder implicated by his tone. They'd seen him angry before. They'd just never seen him _this_ angry.

His Captain didn't react in a way Kakashi would have predicted. It seemed he was willing to hear Kakashi out before passing judgement, if the raised eyebrow was any indication. Perhaps he saw something, recognized something in his eyes, or the visible one, anyway, that the others wouldn't be able to categorize. The Konoha Shinobi (not former, never former, no matter that his village didn't exist here) didn't care and instead sheathed his tanto, spinning around once again and pinning the confused rookie in place with only one eye.

“Where is it? You have it, don't you?” he rushed out, taking a step forward and, without giving the child time to answer or react, grabbed his arm and spun him just enough to look at his back, more specifically, his belt.

Kakashi found what he'd been looking for and yanked the modified Hiraishin Kunai out of the holster that had to have been custom made for it, since it was not the shape of a normal knife.

Once he was let go, Ace finally reacted “Hey! Don't touch that!” the kid sputtered and tried to reclaim it, only for the ninja to sidestep him and hold him at bay, scrutinizing the seal matrix “Give it back, that's-”

“Your mother's weird knife.”

Ace stopped, closing his mouth, telling Kakashi that yes, that was exactly what he'd been about to say.

“How-”

“Could I possibly know that?”

The kid nodded again, looking conflicted and causing Kakashi's instincts to go haywire, but he smothered all thoughts of, well, smothering the cub, and instead answered “Because I was the one to give it to her. The seal was supposed to link to her life-force and tell me when she was injured, but I _messed up_ the seal and I linked it to her _bloodline_ instead.”

Kakashi let out a frustrated breath, running his hands through his hair as he tossed the kunai back “I thought the thing just didn't work when I wasn't alerted to her death and instead found her _grave_ -” another harsh breath left his nose as he clenched both his eyes shut, fisting his hands in his hair before letting go, opening his eye as he continued “I thought I'd failed you. No one knew if she'd given birth or not and I- I couldn't- I couldn't make myself desecrate her grave to _check_ -”

Slowly but surely, some sort of understanding came over the crew. Kakashi didn't know what they had figured out, nor did he much care. The 38-year-old had other things on his mind at the moment.

“I thought the seal was a dud, but apparently I _messed up_ and connected it to her _bloodline_ instead. Of course it wouldn't have alerted me to her death, not when _her bloodline was still alive._ ”

The Copy-Nin spun around, a manic glint visible as he seized the still shocked offspring of his Captain and Nee-chan by the arms and demanded “Who took you?! Where were you!?”

He would _kill_ whoever took his Captain's cub...

Ace opened his mouth, paused, but continued, still bewildered “East- East Blue. Jii- Jii-chan, Garp, he-”

Kakashi let go with an animalistic noise escaping him, his hands instead grasping the air in front of him as he turned to the side, mimicking what he wanted to do to the man “Mother-fucking-! I'll rip out his spine and _shove it down his throat!_ ”

Ace's eyes were blown wide in a mix of confusion and fear. No one blamed him, everyone else was feeling a mix of the two too.

There was a timid call from the other side of the extinguishing wall of flame “Uh, Captain? Is it safe to come over?”

“Uh...” Ace wasn't sure how to answer. But frankly, he had no desire to try and fight Whitebeard right now.

This man had known his mother and was having some sort of mental breakdown. He was also part of Whitebeard's crew. So, if he wanted any sort of answers, he should probably postpone that 'taking Whitebeard's head' thing. For now.

And then the man snapped out of whatever murder-plotting he'd been doing, gave him a once over, bundled him up in a blanket, picked him up and marched towards the Whitebeards ship.

The Spade Captain sputtered “What the- put me down!” his flailing didn't do much to dislodge himself from the arms under him or the blanket he was being smothered in, but he still tried!

The silver-haired, one-eyed man simply shushed him, his voice gravelly “Hush, cub, you're injured. Don't worry, no one can get into my den, you'll be safe. I won't let _anyone touch you ever again..._ ”

There wasn't one person present that didn't feel a cold shiver go down their back.

Yeah, they'd never seen this side of the 2nd Division Commander... Just who was this kid to the man?  
The Spades could only watch in helpless confusion as their Captain was taken away by what seemed to be an over-protective wolf in pirate's clothing.

They had no idea how accurate that statement was...


	4. Parentage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi patches up the cub. He then realizes what his idiotic crewmates will think of what they just witnessed.  
> Ace doesn't protest.

Kakashi had never been more angry at himself for not learning more iryo-ninjutsu. He was only adept in the very basics and those wouldn't help much in caring for the Captain and Rouge-nee's cub. Thankfully, he was perfectly capable of normal first-aid, which was what he applied to the kid in the safety of his den- room, room, he said room.

His canine instincts could be troublesome, sometimes, but Kakashi was pretty sure they'd done no harm in this instance. In fact, they seemed to have put the Captain's son at ease on some primal level. It made him question just what the boy's childhood had been like.

As he bandaged up the pup's left arm, he began to talk “When I was 14, a man that reminded me of my dead teacher picked me up. Roger-senchou gave me something to hold on to again, when I didn't have anything familiar.”

Ace tensed up, warring emotion's on his face, but didn't utter a peep. Kakashi suspected, knowing Garp, that there were some deep-seeded issues concerning the Captain in the pup's head, but he let it go for now.

“I wasn't the youngest on the crew, but Captain made sure the three of us were always furthest away from danger. We had a relatively safe environment to grow stronger, I suppose. Rouge-nee... Rouge-nee reminded me of Minato-sensei's wife, Kushina-neechan... and for a while, things were great.” the Copy-nin paused as he finished the last finger on the hand, switching to the other as he continued “And then Captain got ill.”

The ravenette jerked his head up to stare at the silver-haired man in confusion. Ah. It seemed Garp either hadn't known, or hadn't told. Kakashi wasn't sure which.

He also didn't really care.

Ignoring that, he spoke idly “Crocus managed to slow it down during the last few years, but Senchou knew he was dying. We all knew he was dying. So we sailed one last time... before Captain disbanded us and turned himself in.” pause “He didn't want to wither away. And... in the chaos, we would be safe. Should have... been safe...” he finished the last finger.

He knew he didn't need to wrap everything, but his protective instincts were in over-drive and he needed to tend to every single scrape before he was satisfied.

“I spent... I can't remember how long, watching those two brats' backs until they could take care of themselves and when I _finally_ got to Baterilla-” the Hatake cut off, clenching the roll of gauze in his hand, before setting it back in the shinobi-grade first-aid kit.

“Gramps had already buried mom and left.” Ace finished for him, feeling like the medical attention thrust upon him was way too excessive, but trusting his instincts in letting the man fuss.

So, the man had been in his father's crew. He wanted to rage at the news, but... he'd never heard anyone talk about the man like that. The way he'd heard normal people talk about Garp. Like... like some sort of... hero...

Well, maybe not hero, but the man sounded so fond... and wistful. Ace wasn't sure exactly how to react but maybe... maybe they'd been wrong... all of those people cursing the man... and if the World Government had lied about catching him, then what else had they lied about?

Ace didn't know. But... maybe he didn't need to. Sabo _had_ always told him he shouldn't trust the word of the man's _enemies_. Maybe it had taken him a little too long to actually listen to that piece of advice.

The silver-haired man suddenly froze in putting away the super-stocked first-aid kit “Ah.”

The 18-year-old tilted his head and made a questioning noise.

The man put away the kit and turned back to face him, his arms crossed, still kneeling with one knee touching the floor “We may have a problem.”

Ace became wary “What?”

The cyclops stood up with the sort of grace Ace had _never_ seen anyone pull off as he explained “If I know my crew mates, and trust me, after this long I _do_ , then they are going to come to some very very _wrong_ conclusions.”

“Like?”

“Number one:” the man listed, holding up a finger “they know I am at least twenty years older than you. Number two:” he lifted up a second finger “they have to have realized I cared for your mother. _Very much_. As such, I am afraid the only logical conclusion any of them can come to... is that your mother and I were romantically involved... and that it resulted in _you_.”

Ace choked on his spit.

Well, he hadn't expected that.

Kakashi eyed the shocked logia sitting on his bed, the blanket still draped over his shoulders. He was just about to reassure him that they could still fix the situation when the kid spoke up.

“Would that be... really that bad?”

The Shinobi tilted his head in askance “What do you mean?”

The Super Rookie fiddled with the blanket, not looking at him “I mean, well... we both know what the Marines would do... if they found out whose blood runs through my veins. So... telling people otherwise would make it less... believable?”

The kid sounded unsure, but Kakashi had to admit he had a point. If he painted the world a plausible target, the marines would have trouble spinning some sort of revenge plot against Roger, who was _already dead_ , and would provide some protection for the Captain's son.

Besides... it wasn't like he'd have to _raise_ the kid, he was already an adult. What could possibly go wrong?

“Alright, if the idiots start spouting that you're my son, we'll not disagree. It's their own fault for not looking underneath the underneath.”

There was a slight pause before the younger spoke up again “Does this mean I have to call the old man Jijii?”

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the idea. It seemed like the brat had inherited more than just the Captain's looks.


	5. Titles and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to come to terms with Kakashi's actions, mostly to the Hatake's amusement.
> 
> Ace gives Oyaji a new nickname.

To say the Spade Pirates were twitchy was an understatement, but their tension lessened when they saw their Captain again. Even if said Captain was walking around with a blanket draped over his shoulders because apparently, the crazy Whitebeard 2nd Division Commander got fussy when he tried to discard it. He was also covered in an unnecessary amount of bandages, but let them stay on due to the aforementioned reason.

It also seemed like their Captain had decided to stay on the ship. Or perhaps he was trying to appease the crazy Commander. They could only imagine what sort of fit the man would throw if Ace tried to leave. Well, it wasn't like the Whitebeards had tried to cast off yet, otherwise there might have been a problem.

“He's not as bad anymore,” the 18-year-old tried to calm them “he stopped calling me 'cub' and started with 'pup' instead, so I think he's running on less instincts now.”

The rest of the Spades, and frankly, the Whitebeards as well, weren't as convinced. Especially when the man kept herding Ace back into his own cabin, which he'd thankfully stopped calling his 'den', where he could keep watch.

It wasn't really surprising that rumors started forming around the whole incident.

Kakashi had, of course, apologized to Oyaji for threatening the entire crew. The man was surprisingly lenient, though perhaps mentioning his clan being canine-oriented and the instincts that came with it had helped his case. Of course, with the man considering his crew and allied crews his children, perhaps that was all it took for the man to forgive him.

The man had also claimed Ace as his grandson, to which the young man had nothing to say and had instead stared at both of them with an unreadable expression. It seemed he had lost all will to fight the man and was instead adopting Kakashi's own go with the flow attitude.

Or perhaps the pup was in shock, the Hatake wasn't sure.

Meanwhile, Thatch had taken it upon himself to cook the pup's food. The 4th Division Commander had been less than amused by Kakashi's compulsive sniffing around the kitchen while he did so. He only continued doing it after the first few days to rile him up, he wasn't worried about the man poisoning the kid anymore. It was fun messing with the man, he reminded him of Genma just a little.  
As soon as the crazy Commander stopped hovering near their Captain every time he stepped outside, the Spades had an emergency meeting. They wanted some answers, damnit and they would get them!

Ace looked at all of them with trepidation, but the First Mate of the Spades was the first to open his mouth.

“What happened?”

And wasn't that a loaded question.

Ace looked at his hands resting in his lap, finally free of bandages, and curled his fingers inwards “I- after he calmed down, he started talking about mom.”

He ignored the intakes of breath and the exchanged glances, wondering how he should continue “Jii-chan... Jii-chan didn't talk about my dad much... but I was under the assumption that he was dead, and-” the Fire Logia looked to the side, through the galley window not too far from him “I'm starting to wonder about some things he's said.”

None of the crew interrupted him. Ace had never talked about his family that much. Luffy more than anyone else, really, so they had to think this was important. It was, it really was, but Ace wasn't sure how he even felt about the current situation and he didn't want to tell them the whole story.

“I wanna stay... maybe I'll take the old man's mark, I don't know, but- but I really wanna stay... I wanna know more about mom... and about- about... dad...” he quietened, unsure how to continue without saying something he couldn't take back.

Maybe they'd think his hesitance to say the word was due to the fact that he didn't know the Whitebeard Commander that well, he'd let them come up with their own conclusions. Fact was, he was hesitant in using the word for entirely different reasons. He didn't know what it was like to have a father, how to be a... a son. He wasn't sure how he felt about this half-baked idea Kakashi had agreed to, but... he was willing to try. He wanted to know more about Roger, from someone who _knew_ him. It was about time he got some _real_ answers.

Edward Newgate gazed at his family and the hopefully new addition to it with fondness. He had been suspicious, he'd admit, when his son had blocked him and started exuding such potent killing intent, all aimed at him, but he had seen that look in his child's eye and he had waited. He had patience, and it had been rewarded. He was not certain of the two's relation but he could tell the Roger-era brat would kill anyone standing in his way if it meant protecting the boy. Unlike his children, he didn't truly think the boy was the silveret's son, but if his child wasn't going to correct them, well, he didn't see the point in doing so either. Besides, he had to get his entertainment from somewhere. His family had become livelier ever since he'd managed to track down the brat of Roger's and he had a feeling Ace would fit right in, as soon as he resolved some of his personal issues. It seemed like the boy's assumed father was working on that and every day the boy seemed lighter. He'd even started smiling more. Mostly at said father-figure, but Newgate was a patient man. It was only a matter of time before he joined. His crew, too.

In fact, half-way through the third week in, the brat seemed to have another meeting with his crew, before making his way over.

“Neh, Oya-jijii, can my crew join too?” the brat asked, face as unreadable as his father-figure's whenever he was feeling more mischievous than usual.

There was a brief silence before the Strongest Man in the World burst out into hearty chuckles “Gurarararara... of course, brat. I've always wanted grand-children!”

He might not be fully aware of it, but Ace had just started a new trend. The old Captain wasn't against it and instead enjoyed his new title.


End file.
